Kesho Saga
by ScapeDragon
Summary: The powers of Sombra's son has finally awakened. There are those who want those powers for themselves. And every decision he makes, is up to you and many others.


_**Welcome to the Kesho Saga. What you are about to read is a story about the son of King Sombra, Kesho, going through an adventure to master his newly acquired powers and stop three rogue villains from obtaining them for themselves. The way he'll do it however, is up to you and many others.**_

 _ **The choices he makes, the major decisions he will decide, will be up to the cast of readers. Each choice will change the course of the story as well as Kesho himself and how others around him will view him.**_

 _ **Will Kesho master his powers and use them to save Equestria? Or will he follow in his father's footsteps, and embrace the darkness?**_

It's not easy living in the Crystal Empire as you would think. Especially if you were me. A non-crystal pony with a menacing look. I'd be scared too if I was normal. I've never noticed the stares when I was younger. But now as an adult, it was clear that something was off.

Even as a child, some try to keep their distance from me. Afraid of me for, whatever reason. Thankfully my younger self was too ignorant to notice. I spent most of my years at an orphanage, till I got too old for it and had to find my own place. I got lucky with the cheap house I got.

Life went on after that, going through the same thing over and over again. I wake up, work, walk, home, dinner, then sleep. There are some differences at times, but they only really happen once in a rare while. What never changes though, are those damn eyes from others.

I try to never let it bother me, let life go on as if it'll all go away like a bad stomach ache. But I said that three years ago, and nothing has changed since then.

I've always imagined leaving this place, going off somewhere else like Canterlot or Manehattan. But I would never have the bits to do that. As fun and great as the idea sounds, it's just another dream. And those things don't exist. This place would forever be my home I guess, no matter what…..and things will never change.

Or so I thought.

What started as a normal everyday cycle, was actually the start of something new, and very dangerous. I left my small home earlier than usual to try and maybe get a donut for breakfast before work. As I was walking to the donut shop, I started to feel a little light headed. I thought maybe it was my body just saying in a new way that I was hungry, but even after my donut stop, it stayed with me.

I made it to the shop that I work at, hearing the bell attached to the door ring as I entered. The shopkeeper, Bell Blue, was already there shining up the counter for the day. I gave her a good morning while she gave me one back, rather lazily if I might add. Eh, she was probably just tired. I ignored it and went to the back of the store to clock in and get suited up for the day.

Bell was probably one of the only few ponies to look over how different I was. Mostly because I'm just another worker to her. In fact, I'm her only worker. The cyan maned crystal pony doesn't like working with others all that much. And I was the only guy in town that would take the job.

Once I got ready, I headed out holding a sign saying "Pop Shop" wearing a costume of a comedic dog. I'm not sure how this dog is a good mascot for a hobby store, but the kids really like it. It also gives me a job where ponies don't see me and fear me. Bet it makes Bell Blue happy.

The headache stayed with me, but I just kept ignoring it, thinking that maybe all I needed was a nap and it would go away. Unfortunately it got worse and worse as the day went on. Didn't help considering my job requires me to move around a lot like some kind of doofus. At one point, I had to go inside and sit down, feeling really exhausted. I went to the back room and took off my giant goofy head, breathing heavily. It felt like I was going to explode, and I couldn't stop it. My hooves held onto my head as the pain got worse. I even let out a small yell in pain.

Bell got worried and came over to see if I was okay. She helped me out of my suit and noticed that I was sweating much more than usual when I wear that thing. My black short mane was soaked in sweat, and my grey coat was damp.

"Kesho," the blue coated mare asked feeling worried. "Are you okay? Are you sick or something? You should've told me if you were feeling sick. Or better yet, just not come in today."

"I…" The words were a pain to get out. "I guess it was worse than I thought….s-sorry Bell."

"It's fine you idiot. Just, just get home. Get some rest and medicine and stuff." She helped me stand myself up till I could keep it together on my own. "The store can live without Popinski the Dog for a day."

"O-Okay…I'll see you tomorrow Bell." She gives me a soft goodbye as I clock out and head home.

The walk home was agonizing. My head was pulsing at an insane rate. My stomach began to cramp up and I just couldn't move. I fell to the ground holding onto my head asking whoever was around to make it go away. Ponies crowded over me, shocked to see that the outcast was having a freak out.

I had my eyes closed the whole time, but I could hear them. At first, they were whispering things to one another confused and scared. A few called out to me actually wanting to help. Then I heard them screaming. Running away. Shouting in fear.

I also heard something else, like a single voice that stood out from all the rest. His voice was deep, threatening, dark. He told me to wake up. To rise from the ground and stop acting like such a coward. That my time is now, and that I must fulfill my destiny. As his son.

I woke up from the shock of that last message. I looked around seeing black crystals circled around me. The sky changed from a bright day, to one of gloomy clouds. I stood up feeling a bit groggy, but kept myself up. I walked out of the ring made of crystals and saw more of them nearby. Even some seemed to have gotten into the buildings. And destroyed them. There weren't any ponies nearby where I was. I looked around and saw more crystals around, slowly emitting small amounts of dark magic.

I don't know what could've happened. Who would do something like this? And how is it that I'm still alive after all that? I keep walking to the direction of home trying to see if anybody was around, but I truly was alone. Almost felt like I was the only one in the Crystal Empire.

I walked near another crystal, this one much larger than the others. As soon as I got passed it, I could feel its dark magic filling me with immense energy. It was an extremely painful process, feeling like it was forced to enter my body. After the process, I felt myself feel better than before. I was even able to walk normally. Could it have just healed me? Can dark magic do that?

It took me a while, but I finally came across three ponies nearby. Ignoring what pain would come if I try to run I rushed over excited to finally see ponies around. Unfortunately, they didn't feel the same when they saw me.

"It's him! It's the freak!" They shouted quickly running away from me. "Stay away from us!"

I was stunned to hear them say things like that. They've given me glares before, but never shouted anything like that before. Never truly shouted out their fears.

"Hey wait a minute!" My hoof shot up, asking for them to come back, but instead, they did something else. A black crystal wall was raised in front of them, preventing them from escaping. This terrified them as they quickly fell back and scurried to try and run away from both the wall and me.

There was no way I did that, right? I can't do something like that. I'm no unicorn. Just some….pony. Obviously some coincidence that happened when I raised my hoof. Yeah, that has to be it!

I ran away from the scene so that I wouldn't look any worse than I did now. More black crystals were around and now they were blocking the roads. Frustrated, I growled yelling at the wall to move. Next thing I know, a dark magical blast came out from my forehead and blasted the wall down. I stopped running, completely shocked by what just happened.

Magic….came out of my forehead? How did it….am I a….a unicorn? I touched my forehead and felt something that was never there from the start. It was a horn. A horn…h-h-how? This was terrifying. My hoof ran up the horn to make sure that it truly was what I thought it was. And yeah, it was a horn alright.

I couldn't take it anymore. My body fell to the ground feeling defeated. Desperate for help, I just shouted and called to anyone who would help me. I shouted my name, saying that I needed help, any kind of help. I would take it, just someone come help me right now!

And I got it, in the form of a group of royal guards. They came to my aid, or so I thought. Last time I checked, you don't point your spears at ponies you're running to aid.

I looked up and saw them looking at me like I was some kind of criminal. They kept their spears pointed at me as if they thought I was going to attack. They all had different emotions on their faces. Ones of anger, ones of fear, and ones of disgust. The guards kept their position as they all surrounded me. I wasn't sure what was gonna happen next. My body wouldn't move. Were they going to kill me?

But then, the head of the guards came, suited up in his gold and purple armor. Shining Armor.

I've never seen the guy this close before. Just from a distance. And now here he was, dressed for a fight and looking at me with such serious eyes. Honestly, I felt a little small compared to him.

He gave me a stern look. "Kesho," he addressed me. "You are hereby under arrest for attacking the Crystal Empire and its citizens."

It took me a while to say something, being much too stunned by what he just said. Attacking the Empire…..? "Wh-What? What are you talking about? H-How did I-,"

"We got numerous reports stating that it was you who began to attack the kingdom with all these dark magical crystals."

"No! It, it couldn't have been me!" But….then again, it might've been me. After what I just experienced…..and what happened before I woke up. Oh Celestia…..no….. "No. You've got all wrong…." I could feel myself losing breath.

Shining Armor looked like he didn't believe me. "I've noticed you've grown a horn since the last time I saw you."

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"You're the only pony in the Empire with such a shadowy coat, and who isn't a Crystal Pony." He sighs. "Look, ponies saw what you did. They saw you cause all this destruction to the town. You're lucky nopony was horribly injured or worse."

"I told you, I didn't do this. I wouldn't hurt anyone!" The yelling just got the guards more alert ready to poke me with their sharp spears.

Shining Armor signaled for his guards to stand down as he continued talking. "Kesho. We must take you in. This is something that can't be ignored. We…." He struggled to continue with his sentence, "we think that it would be best."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't mean to do any of this. Nopony got hurt. Why should I be arrested? This was all just a horrible accident…an accident I had no control over. At all. This can't be happening….it just can't!

"Y-You can't do that….." I told him.

"I have to Kesho," he replied. "For the good of the Empire. And its ponies."

I couldn't decide what to do. Sh-Should I…..should I do it? Do I deserve to be locked away for this…

 **TURN YOURSELF IN: For the good of the Empire? Maybe it is. To have me away where I can't hurt anypony else…..**

 _REJECT CAPTURE: No way…I can't get caught. They'll lock me up forever. I should….run. Run as far away as possible._

 _(And thus ends the first chapter. At the end of each chapter will be a decision for you and others to decide on what Kesho should do next. The rules are simple. Leave a review with your answer. A review doesn't have to be a real review, it can just be a vote. One vote per person. And sorry, but guest votes won't be accepted.)_


End file.
